


The Gryffindor and the Slytherin

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12-year-old Harry Potter, 18-year-old Tom Riddle, Chamber of Secrets, Harrymort - Freeform, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Horcruxes, M/M, Molesting, Parseltongue, Rape!, Sexual Assault, The-boy-who-lived, Tom Riddle/Harry Potter - Freeform, Voldemort/Harry Potter - Freeform, diaries, non-censored, pedophillia?, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: 11-year-old Ginny Weasley looked almost dead on the cold, stone floor.The worn diary lay nearby, it's spine warped."Wake up!" 12-year-old Harry Potter demanded weakly."Oh, she won't be waking anytime soon."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My naive 13-year-old self didn't realize she was making a fanficition that horribly paired two famous arch-enemies from one of the most influentual multi-movie series: Harry Potter. 
> 
> Credit goes to J.K Rowling!  
> I don't own Harry Potter!
> 
> UPDATE #1: 512 reads in 11 hours?! Unbelievable!  
> UPDATE #2: Now available on Wattpad!

Ginny Weasley looked almost dead on the cold, stone floor.

The worn diary lay nearby, it's spine warped.

 

"Wake up!" 12-year-old Harry Potter demanded weakly.

 

There was a sudden eerie chuckle. 

"Oh, she won't be waking anytime soon."

 

The raven-haired boy looked up to see a tall, lean man bodering the age of 18. His Slytherin robes gleamed dully in the humid underground; his features unmoving.

 

 

 

"Why won't she wake up?" Harry asked stupidly.

The supposed 18-year-old spoke quietly. "Don't worry, she's fine. Unless..." he pulled out his wand and raised it as if about to cast a spell. 

Harry draped his arms over her, one hand inching towards his own hidden wand.

 

"NO! Don't hurt Ginny!" 

 

"Oh, please," the man droned in boredom, "why would I do that?" 

He aimed his wand from the unconscious Ginny Weasley to Harry and the boy fell silent. The man looming over the two preteens watched as the boy quietly pulled out his wand and opened his mouth. 

" _Expelliarmus_!" The elder wizard suddenly shouted, casting Harry's wand out of his hand, and sending it far from the boy's reach. 

 

Harry looked around frantically, and spied Riddle's diary. 

 

_Don't be a fool, Hagrid._

 

He lept over Ginny's body and dove for it. 

 

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The man cried as the diary was lifted into the air and plopped into his hand. Harry growled, still keeping his protective stance over Ginny's unconscious body. "Who are you?" 

The man didn't say anything but instead raised his wand, and Harry flinched. But there was no intent of attack. Instead the elder wizard started carving into thin air. 

TOM

MARVOLO

RIDDLE 

Tom looked at Harry with a calculating stare. He then flicked his wrist and the letters began to move. 

I

AM

LORD

VOLDEMORT 

"You're Slytherin's heir..." Harry muttered. Tom nodded. "Correct, Potter. I speak Parseltonuge also." 

Harry blinked, his interest spiked. "You can talk to snakes?" 

Tom scowled. "I'm not going to repeat myself." 

 

The crackle of stale paper was heard when the teenager started flipping through his worn diary after a few moments, aware of how ridiculous it looked when the pages were basically empty. Harry watched as the Slytherin swiped the pages and hummed quietly in thought. 

 

"What do you want?" Harry asked demandingly. 

 

Tom looked at him, having stoppped skimming through his diary. "What  _do_ I want?" He echoed mockingly. He closed his book and dropped it beside his feet. The bright, threatening look in his piercing grey eyes told Harry he had no move to argue. 

He stepped forward once and Harry scrambled to his feet, his fists clenched. He knew he was defenseless, but he didn't want that stopping him. 

Harry didn’t say anything. That’s all he could do; not say anything and cooperate so he doesn’t die an undignified death. Tom smiled, showing off his pearly whites. “Guess,” he replied with a shrug.

“You want me dead.” Harry answered flatly.

Tom scoffed. “Yes, I do want you dead. But, you’re still useful.” That spiked the young wizard’s interest. His shoulders slacked just slightly. “Useful?”

The teen hummed in response, mentally noting that Harry's guard had crumbled away. 

 

Tom lifted one hand -- Harry flinced at that -- and shoved the boy to the ground. 

Before Harry could regain his composure, Tom had pinned him to the floor; hands gripping Harry's wrists and straddling him in a very undiscreet and uncomfortable way. 

 

"Wh--? What are you doing?" Harry barked in uncertainty. 

 

"Relax." Tom whispered. 

 

Something sparked to life inside Harry. Even living in a abusive Muggle family, he still knew the controversy of many things. He wasn't that holed up in the cupboard underneath the stairs, so instantenously realizing what was about to happen was clear as day. 

A small part of him wanted it, but the majority didn't allow it. Every preteen has had the fletting thought of kissing someone...right? But this was the Dark Lord! This was someone who wasn't supposed to be doing stuff like...whatever was happening here! Was unconsented kissing counted as...assault? 

Shoving obviously was. 

 

So this whole scenario was assault. 

 

Harry shook his head as Tom grinned. "No," he rasped. "I'm not letting you." 

Tom shrugged. "Too late!" 

 

Harry needed to mute out the static in his head. He needed to trick himself into thinking he wasn't the one here.  _I'm not here,_ he told himself,  _this is someone else_. But his attempt at distraction was horribly faltered when -- when...Tom untucked Harry's dress shirt from his black pants.

"No, no, no. That's off limits." He huffed helplessly. 

 

His mind was saying NO, but his body was saying YES. 

 

Does instinctively reacting to pleasure this way defeat the fact that this is rape? 

Or is his voice the power to stop and accuse? 

 

Tom growled threateningly. "Nothing is off limits. You are  _mine_." 

 

From then on, Harry's world was a mess of numb static and white noise. He needed to fight, but he couldn't; this was an all-powerful wizard of unimaginable power. He didn't feel himself leave his physical being, so he was stuck. Stuck in this terrible, terrible nightmare. 

Tom's shadow suddenly seemed more menacing than ever before, and that was because he was leaning towards the boy's face. 

He allowed the man to kiss him. Sloppily. He kissed back to prevent bodily harm. Honestly, it was a bit too gentle for the situation at hand, but he was too tense and in too much emotional pain to consider it... _nice_. 

Tom's skin was hot against his. 

 

_Wait..._

 

He snapped out of his daze and saw that Tom had his shirt ridden up along with Harry's. Their bare stomachs pressed against each other, tense and hot.

 

He didn't want this. 

He didn't want this.  

 

"Stop," he whispered. 

Tom stopped. A sliver of weak hope. 

"Not yet, Potter." 

 

No. No, no,  _no_. 

 

The elder wizard reached into his pants, past the waistband of Harry's underwear. 

 

"Stop!" Harry spoke louder. 

 

The zipper tore suddenly. Fabric ripped apart. 

His fingers brushed the forbidden area just once, but he wasn't finished. 

Wasn't finished. 

 

He reached in deeper. 

 

Harry writhed and struggled in a vain attempt to escape. 

 

" _Stupefy_ _!_ " Tom whispered. The boy was stunned.  

Harry couldn't move. He could only...watch. He could only watch as Tom...as Tom tore off his pants with a quiet " _Diffindo!_ " 

 

Harry Potter was now (mostly) bare from the waist down. 

 

"STOP!" He screeched even louder.

" _Silencio!_ " 

The Boy-Who-Lived fell silent. 

Tom moved one hand downwards, grinning darkly.  

 

A searing pain burst inside Harry -- it hurt so bad. It hurt, it hurt! Something moved -- something inside...him. 

It was Tom's fingers. 

 

He need to stop. 

 

_Tap,_

_tap,_

_tap._

 

Footsteps thundered closer to the cold, stoney room. "Harry!" Ron's voice echoed from somehwere. Tom knew he was going to get busted. He growled, looked at a scarred Harry and smiled. "Next time," he spoke before apparating with his diary. 

"Harry!" 

The boy didn't move. He felt frozen. 

Stiff. 

Cold. 

 

The footsteps stopped. 

Then Ron Weasley was at Harry's side. "What...?" He crouched down and gazed at a seemingly lifeless Harry Potter whose pants were torn, whose robes were wrinkled, whose neck was covered in hickeys, whose lips were swollen, and whose eyes were hauntingly lost. 

Ron touched his friend's shoulder with his broken wand. 

 

" _Rennervate_." 

 

"Harry? What happened?" He asked, although knowing beforehand.  _This is crazy,_ he mused to himself,  _why would Harry be like...this?_ But his thoughts were interrupted when Harry slowly sat up, wincing. Ron reached out to him, but Harry thought it was another attack. 

"Get away from me!" He cried. 

"Harry? Ron?" It was Ginny. She'd woken up and seen the traumatizing mess. 

The Weasley girl raced over to her two male friends and saw Harry's dishevled state. "Why is he like that?" 

Harry wanted so badly to just disappear. 

 

"I don't know," Ron replied dumbly. 

Ginny touched Harry's knee and he reacted badly. Flinching, he scrambled away, gasping. "Don't..." his voice wavered, "touch me. Ever again." 

 

Ron's eyes widened and so did Ginny's. 

"Just tell us, man!" Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head. "No." 

 

Ginny gave Ron a tired, but shocked look. "I know what happened." 

At this, Harry perked up, albeit fearfully. But he didn't comment. Ron's brow furrowed. "What happened?" 

 

Ginny turned from Ron to Harry. She could tell that the boy was shaking. She knew that the state of his clothes were from the hands of a psychopath. 

 

"Harry was..." she faltered. Looked down. "...hurt." 

Ron, who was too damn dense to understand what  _hurt_ meant in this situation, scoffed in confusion. "Specifics, Ginny." 

Ginny inhaled. "Harry Potter was raped." 

 

The boy closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his face. 

His world had ended. And in absolutely humiliating preference. 

 

 


	2. Sequel Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is brought back to Hogwarts traumatized and emotionally broken.  
> He demands Ron to not tell Hermione Granger of what happened. 
> 
> The Boy-Who-Lived is torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeOtakuGirl suggested a sequel chapter, so here y'all go! 
> 
> Professor Lockhart isn't featured in this story -- just in case you're confused.

It'd been hours since Harry was rescued from the Chamber of Secrets. He'd ordered his friend Ron Weasley to not tell  _anyone_ , including Hermione Granger. 

Said redhead had sat beside Harry as the boy wept on his bed in the Gryffindor bedrooms. "Are you okay?" Ron kept asking, but was never given any answers. Hermione had owled Harry, asking him if he was alright (she'd seen him enter the Gryffindor commons), and he owled her back with a weak "No,". 

The static in Harry's head was still ringing, more muffled than sharp like it had been...before. That caught the attention to his ripped pants. Harry closed his eyes and he could feel Tom Riddle's hands all over him. 

 

_Relax,_ he'd whispered. 

 

A tear fell onto the linen of the boy's bed.  _I should've fought,_ he scolded himself,  _and I would've managed to destroy that snake-speaking bastard._

"Ron," he croaked after a moment. 

The redhead snapped to alertness. "Yeah?" 

"Where's Dumbledore?" 

 

Ron paused. "I don't know." 

 

Suddenly, by total (but possible) coincidence, there was a knock at the door. That spiked Harry's fear and his shrieked in terror. Ron told him to relax (knowing it probably wouldn't have worked) and apporached the door. He opened it and there stood Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in all his wizardry glory. 

"Harry Potter," he said shortly. 

 

Harry sat up, but didn't respond. 

 

Dumbledore sighed, taking a few steps into the dormitory. "Hermione owled me. She's worried about you." 

The Boy-Who-Lived flinched. 

"I know," he whispered. 

 

The Headmaster stepped closer to Harry's bedside, but stopped when Harry scrambled backwards into the headboard. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. 

Harry shook his head. 

"What happened?" 

 

A seires of images and memories flashed through the raven-haired preteen's head. The same terrible helplessness sprung to life and he whimpered. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare. 

 

He looked pleadingly at Ron. 

 

The redhead gulped, afraid if he'll upset his friend further. But, he had to explain. "Um...Harry was down in the...Chamber of S-Secrets..." He hesitated, sure that Dumbledore was going to blow up in anger. 

"Go on," the Headmaster instead encouraged softly. 

Harry flipped over to his right side, his back facing the two. He didn't want to see Dumbledore's face. 

"Um...there was a c-cave in and Harry went to help Ginny and destroy the diary she'd found." At this, Dumbledore's interest spiked obviously, but he didn't intrude the preteens with helter-skelter questions. 

"And..." Ron continued wearily, "I had this feeling something b-bad was happening, so I managed to  _Reducto_ the wall apart and..." he paused. 

 

Harry tightened his grip on his bedsheets. 

"I found Harry," Ron replied, intending to finish his explanation. "But...he'd been Stunned with a  _Stupefy,_ so I casted a  _Rennevate._ " 

 

Dumbledore nodded. 

 

"Ginny woke up and she knew what happened before I did..." Again did Ron trail off. 

 

Harry sat up, his backside aching. "Tom...Tom Mar-something Riddle a-a-atta...cked m-me..." His lip trembled and he reluctantly let Ron wrap his arms around his shoulders, albeit stiffly and hesitantly. 

"He attacked you?" 

Harry nodded, weeping into Ron's robes. 

Dumbledore was careful with his words, but it'd still upset the boy even further. "...How?" 

 

The preteen shoulders shook viotently. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"But if he attacked and then left in this terrible state, we'll need to investigate." Dumbledore protested kindly. 

Harry lifted his head from the crook of Ron's shoulder. He glared daggers at the Headmaster.

 

"I said: I...don't...want...to... _TALK. ABOUT. IT!_ " 

 

Dumbledore nodded again, and walked to the door exiting the Gryffindor dormitory. "Alright. I advise you to go to the Infirmary to ease the pain, Harry," he said finally before leaving the room. At that, the Boy-Who-Lived burst into snotty, broken sobs. 

"I want to wake up!" He cried uselessly. 

 

Ron didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. 

 

"Do you want to go the Infirmary?" Ron asked quietly. 

Harry pondered this for a moment. If he went to the Infirmary, he'd be checked upon and kept in there who-knows how long. He nodded.

 

"Okay." 

 

**~**

 

After Harry was sent to the Infirmary, Ron went looking for Hermione. Eventually finding her on the moving staircases, the redhead carefully explained what had happened without giving in too much detail. She'd ordered him to stop when Ron had found the preteen and instead fled for the Infirmary. 

Her Gryffindor robes flapping, she burst through the two, large double-doors and called out. "Harry!" 

A nurse was tending to the bruises on Harry's neck when she barged in but had to stop the curly-haired girl from getting any closer. "I need to see him!" She shrieked. The nurse kept blocking her. "Ma'am," she said sternly, "he's sleeping. You can visit him when he's awoken." 

Hermione stooped struggling. She growled. "Fine." The nurse gave a chaste nod and went to tend the bruises on the sleeping boy's neck. 

 

Ginny Weasley suddenly stepped in. "Hi," she chirped, startling the Granger girl. "Holy -- Ginny! What're you doing?" 

The redhead girl frowned. "Stopping by." Hermione mumbled something under her breath, but Ginny didn't notice. "Stupid Weasleys..." she groaned, "always scaring me..." 

Ginny sighed. "How's Harry turning up?" The curly-haired girl sighed along. "Fine. I'm guessing the pratty nurse gave him something for sleep." Ginny shrugged, nodding a little. "Yeah, I'd agree..." 

 

There was a beat of silence. 

 

Hermione turned to the redheaded girl. "How'd it happen?" 

The young Weasley froze. "Um...I don't know. I'd passed out." 

The older girl groaned loudly. "I mean -- was his in a worse state?" 

 

Ginny nodded. "His clothes were torn." 

"T-Torn...? Ron didn't tell me that!" 

"I think he was too shocked to handle reliving everything he'd seen before I woke up." Ginny explained stiffly. She didn't want to relive everything either. But, in a way, it was kind of selfish to say since  _Harry_ was the one to experience it. 

"Then what's your explanation?" Hermione pushed. 

Ginny hung her head in worry. "He was..." she bit her lip. 

"He was what?" 

The Weasley groaned. "You're too dense also? Are you _serious_?" She guestered to Harry's sleeping form. "Do you see the bruises? He was limping on our way out the Chamber!" Hermione frowned before cold-stone realization dawned upon her. 

"He...wh--Who was it?" 

"I think it's the boy from the diary." 

Hermione gasped. " _BOY?_ " 

"Yes, you homophobic arse, it was a  _boy._ " Ginny growled threateningly as Hermione scoffed, "His name is Tom Riddle." Hermione frowned. This was weird. "Who now?" Ginny groaned louder than she'd done. " _Tom Riddle._ That snake-speaking Slytherin is..." 

 

Ginny stopped talking. 

This was bad. 

Really, really bad. 

 

"Is what? Who's Tom Riddle?" Hermione demanded impatiently. 

A slow blush creeped upon the Weasley girl's face. 

 

"T-Tom Riddle...is You-Know-Who..." 

Hermione screwed up her face. " _EW!_ " 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio and Hogwarts itself now has to deal with the aftermath of Harry Potter's rape. 
> 
> And nobdy knows where Tom Riddle is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in nearly 4 months and I'm bored. *Chews on potato chips*
> 
> I started an account on DeviantArt and my username is YaMumGai4431 (my brother suggested the username).

Ron watched Harry as he slept. 

 

His usual nighttime tics were more pronouced and more pained. It wasn't just about the visions anymore. It was about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. The redhead was about to turn to his bed when Harry cried out, causing his friend to look in alarm. 

 

"Harry?" Ron asked mostly to himself. 

"No, no,  _NO!"_ Harry shrieked suddenly, jarring Neville Longbottom awake. The mousy-browned boy looked in sleepy surprise. "What's going on?" He asked tiredly.

 

Ron tried to restrain a thrashing Boy-Who-Lived, seemingly attempting to restrain an assaulter in his nightmare. Jumping away, Ron cast a  _"Lumos!"_ with his wand, bathing the quarters in a stark white light. 

He put his wand down, leaving the tip glowing. He turned back to restraint. 

 

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Stop!" 

 

Cedric Diggory, who'd been resting the Hufflepuff sleeping quarters, suddenly stormed into the room. He raced over to the writhing preteen and pinned down his arms. That caused Harry to snap and start kicking the elder wizard in the face. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry! Stop it!" 

 

That did it. Harry Potter stopped. 

 

His eyes fluttering open, he saw Cedric Diggory atop him and screamed. He shoved the Hufflepuff off his bed unceremoniously and quickly covered himself with his bedsheets. "What in the world is going on?" He asked with panic. Cedric grumbled and took a seat on a rickety chair that stood at the foot of Ron's bed.

"You were freaking out. Scared the shit out of me." He explained, annoyed. 

Harry looked at Ron and noticed his wand was alit. "It was a nightmare?" The preteen asked softly. Ron nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, "nightmare..." He paused, awkwardly scratching at his neck. "You started thrashing around like a dying trout. Spooked me good and you just didn't let me stop you." 

 

Clutching at the bedsheets upon his shoulders, Harry nodded speechlessly. A single tear slipped down his face and he choked back a sob. "I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry." Ron's face fell with misery at the sight of his best friend suffering from all this weight. 

"I never should've gotten in...involved..." Harry continued, his voice cracking and breaking. "I should've never learned of that arsehole in the first place and I should've...I shoud've...f-fought b-b-back...!" By then, he was crying loudly, and soaking his pillow with his salty tears. Harry wasn't one to cry often, but this was the first time Ron and the others had seen him cry. 

Harry thought it was humiliating. 

At at moment, a single thought stood out from the rest. Wiping his nose, the preteen looked at the window covered in the first sloughs of frost. He stood with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, and Ron frowned in confusion. 

 

“Um. Harry?” 

Cedric neared Harry as the boy groped at the latch. “Harry?” Ron repeated, more concerned than confused, “It’s too cold outside.”

The boy stopped but kept his hand on the latch and turned to Ron with tear-stained eyes. The look on his face was total despair and brokenness. He smiled a heartbreaking smile, and the three awoken ones knew immediately knew what was about to commence. Cedric opened his mouth.

 

“ _ HARRY!”  _

 

In a single second, the window was open and the snow flew in with a swirl of bitter cold. Harry quickly clambered up to the windowsill and gripped the frame. 

 

He ducked his head down. 

Moved forward.

 

His grip on the frame loosened as he leaned out of the window, his skin prickling at the chilled air. His tears froze onto his cheeks. 

 

But Ron grabbed him. Ron grabbed his friend and yanked him back inside. Crying out in surprise and frustration, Harry smacked the redhead in the face and made way for the window, his expression stuck between misery and anger. 

 Cedric suddenly zoomed into his view and shoved him well enough for him to stumble. He slammed the window shut and secured the latch. Turning to Harry, he saw the preteen’s face was red with fury. 

 

“What the hell, Cedric?” Harry exclaimed. 

Cedric looked shocked. “You were going to fucking jump out the window!”

 

At that, Harry’s shoulders sagged. He hung his head. Realizing what he’d done, Harry sank to the floor and shuddered violently. Cedric relaxed and Ron knelt silently, trying to not startle the preteen. 

 

By then, most of Hogwarts had awaken, but Harry hadn’t noticed. As he sobbed once again on the floor, most of the male Gryffindors were looking on. There were scatters of girls, including Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

“Harry!” Hermione cried, blocked by students bigger than her. Ginny looked on in shock. She hadn’t realized how deeply the incident had affected her long-time crush. Hermione burst in and cradled the limp form of Harry Potter. 

Looking around, she noticed the beds were covered in snow or soaked entirely through. She saw Cedric Diggory, whom was shivering a little. Frowning, she asked: “What happened?” Ron looked at her solemnly. 

“He tried to jump out the window.” The redhead explained bluntly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NOW AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD!


End file.
